


夢《SSHP》

by FengChern



Series: HP小短篇 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 自從那天第一次在紡紗街的老舊房屋夢到那個人之後，他就常常在做夢，而且每一個夢裡那個人都會出現，但大多時候，他們都不會交談。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: HP小短篇 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597888
Kudos: 4





	夢《SSHP》

**Author's Note:**

> 服用須知：  
> 1.BGM參照：郭采潔-愛人呢。  
> 2.為《愛人呢》的續篇。  
> 3.玻璃渣糖。  
> 4.全篇皆以繁體書寫，並使用台譯譯名。  
> 5.如有需要陸譯版可於留言提出。

夢《SSHP》

自從那天第一次在紡紗街的老舊房屋夢到那個人之後，他就常常在做夢，而且每一個夢裡那個人都會出現，但大多時候，他們都不會交談。

因為在夢裡即使不使用語言，他們也能心意相通。  
這是原來的他們絕對做不到的。

偶爾他們會牽手、擁抱和親吻，就在紡紗街的老舊房屋裡。雖然他們的世界就只有這麼大，但是他不在乎，只要能膩在一起，他覺得在哪裡都無所謂。然而他卻忽然發現自己好像越來越不能滿足於這種略帶點距離的親密。

於是那天，他越界了。

他讓他們的關係變得像熾烈燃燒的火焰一樣，一發不可收拾，可是他絲毫感覺不到後悔，甚至有點耽溺。他就像愛戀著那個人一樣，深深著迷於這種溫度。

後來漸漸的他開始拒絕清醒，因為只有在夢裡他們才能相見。

就在他久違的脫離夢中世界的那一天，妙麗哭著控訴他的自私，就像他們一年級時那樣。他覺得他好像忽然明白了什麼，除了救世主一如既往的自私以外，他還是個徹頭徹尾的混蛋。

『我覺得我們不該再繼續見面了。』他說，那個人只是了然的點了點頭，並沒有開口說些什麼。

然而在他要清醒前，那個人說話了。

『哈利，』雖然在夢裡相處了這麼久，這卻是那個人第一次叫他的名字。『我會在世界的盡頭等你。』

那或許也是那個人第一次給予承諾。

『賽佛勒斯．石內卜，我愛你。』他緊緊的抱住了那個人，第一次說出了他的愛戀。

然後，夢醒了。  
那以後他也沒有再夢見過那個人，即使他仍會在那個人忌日的那天在紡紗街的老舊房屋消磨一整天，但是他不介意，因為他知道那個人會在世界的盡頭等待他。

夢《完》  
by.FengChern


End file.
